


Undeniable

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Love, Love Confessions, M/M, garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kise visits dressed like <i>that</i>, Kasamatsu finds it hard to hide his true feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gardening

Conceited.

Unruly.

To be kicked off the team if proving a hindrance.

These were all thoughts Kasamatsu had had of Kise, even before he met him. But Kise had proven to be more than an asset to the team, a little conceited, but not disrespectful or unkind.

What Kasamatsu had not even thought of had happened: Kise, outstandingly talented Kise, looked up to him and called him friend.

And Kasamatsu respected Kise, liked him even.

He worked hard for the team, made sacrifices, was kind and beautiful.

Kasamatsu shook off that last word and glanced up at the blond.

Kise was staring at him, holding up a hammer and nail.

“I asked where you would like me to hang the small pot.”

“Anywhere is fine,” Kasamatsu said.

“Oh…” Kise glanced at him a moment longer, as if he had expected Kasamatsu to micromanage everything.

It was a warm Saturday morning and they spent it in Kasamatsu’s garden. While he checked Kise’s maths exercises, the taller boy helped him with his gardening. His height was convenient and he hung up flowerpots without having to use a ladder.

Kasamatsu leaned back in his seat and focused on Kise’s notebook. Though the formulas were not hard for him, he could not concentrate very long. His eyes drifted back to Kise, as he hammered a nail into the fence.

He could see every muscle through his white, see-through shirt. His black shorts were tight, clinging to his ass. Kasamatsu chewed his pencil. Kise should have done him a favour and changed into something less revealing after his early morning photoshoot.

Countless of people must have stared at him as Kise had made his way to Kasamatsu’s house. It pissed him off and he forced himself to look at the notebook.

“I really like those yellow camellias your grandfather got,” Kise said, holding up the flowerpot that held them. “They fit with my hair.”

Kasamatsu glanced up again and indeed, Kise looked even more charming with them. If he took a picture of him now, he could sell it for a nice bit of cash to a collector.

“Is something the matter, senpai?” Kise asked.

“What?... No. What should there be?”

“I thought you’d be scold me for being frivolous.”

“… Yeah. Don’t be such an idiot.”

Kise put the flowerpot down and walked over. “Do you have a cold, or something?”

“No cold.”

Kise laid his hand against Kasamatsu’s forehead. A tremor shot through him at the sudden touch, and he pushed the hand away. “No fever either.”

“Okay. If you say so.”

From then on, he felt Kise’s glances every few minutes. It unnerved him a little, but it also pleased him that Kise worried about him. Now that he was in university, he had expected to see less of Kise. Of course they did not meet at school any more, but rarely a week went by when the handsome model did not visit him.

The last few weeks Kasamatsu had admitted to himself what he had so long suppressed; he wanted Kise to be his.

But Kise was making a name for himself both as a model and a basketball player. The world was at his feet. Soon, he wouldn’t need Kasamatsu any more, if he ever had.

“You look a bit sad, senpai. Can I do something for you?”

“Nothing,” he whispered.

“Huh? So there is something?” Kise came over again, staring down on him. “You don’t want to tell me?”

“There’s not use telling you!” he burst out. “Go back to your work!”

A little dejected, Kise walked back to the flowers. Kasamatsu bit his lip in frustration. He had not meant to do that. Kise was only being kind to him and couldn’t help that he struggled with his feelings.

He crossed out a few numbers and began writing a step by step explanation for how to deal with this formula. After doing so with all the ones Kise had struggled with, Kasamatsu closed the notebook.

“Maybe it’s best you go now. I can deal with the flowers myself.”

“Ah…okay.”

Kise shoved the yellow camellias a few centimetres to the left and then nodded at Kasamatsu. “I hope I… I didn’t mean to pry or anything.”

“It’s fine.” He waved him off. “See you around.”

Opening the fence, Kise went through. The last thing Kasamatsu saw of him was his unhappy face.

He threw down the notebook. “Fuck it!”

It was hard for Kasamatsu to express his feelings and the only thing he had thought of was to push away the cause of his confusion. It had been a stupid move. Even if he could never have Kise, Kasamatsu still wanted him in his life.

Though they might not be in the same school anymore, Kise still thought of him as a senpai. Senpais needed to give the right example and lead, but respect those younger than them. Today, he had been lousy at it.

Closing his eyes, he thought of how good Kise had looked in those skimpy clothes that showed so much. How he had longed to strip him of it, let his fingers trail over his naked skin. He imagined Kise in his bed, begging for his touch and felt his temperature rise.

About to get up to splash some water on his face, he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

“Senpai?” Kise stood at the gate, timid, afraid he would be yelled at.

This was not what Kasamatsu wanted at all. He rushed to the fence, and opened it. “Come in for a moment, will you?”

“I’m sorry to come by again, but you still have my notebook and I really need it for…”

Kise stopped speaking abruptly, when Kasamatsu laid his finger on Kise’s lips.

“No need. I am the one who should apologize.”

“Oh…yes?”

“Indeed. Let’s go inside. I’d like to talk to you about something.”

Kise took off his shoes and entered the living room. Nobody else was at home, so Kasamatsu had him sit at the dinner table.

Nervous, but not showing it, Kasamatsu went to the kitchen. He poured mineral water for Kise and apple juice for himself. From the cupboard, he got a few cookies and put it all on a tray.

Taking it back to the living room, he sat down opposite Kise.

“I think I need to be honest with you.”

“About what?” Kise looked worried.

“I’m going to tell you something that I ask you not to share with others. And I hope you will not think less of me for it.”

Kise leaned closer. “What is it, senpai?”

“I…” He took a deep breath, looking for the right words. “You are important to me, Kise.”

“Yes?”

The happy smile encouraged Kasamatsu a little. “More important maybe than you should be.”

“You’re important to me as well. There’s nothing wrong with that,” Kise said softly.

“I mean to say,” Kasamatsu grabbed his glass without drinking from it. “I am attracted to you.”

“Oh!”

Kasamatsu took a sip of apple juice. He tried to appear calm and accept whatever reaction Kise might give. He hoped the blond would not freak out, but it remained conspicuously quiet for seconds on end.

“Really?” Kise asked finally.

He met his eyes. “I want to touch you, Kise. Want you in every way I can think of.”

A blush crept up Kise’s exquisite face. “That is…I never thought you wanted it…too.”

Kasamatsu’s eyes grew big as Kise stood up from his chair, walked over and knelt down next to him. He shocked Kasamatsu by taking both his hands in his own. Looking up at him, being so open and vulnerable did something to his senpai. Leaning over, Kasamatsu finally kissed those lips he had so dreamt of.

Entwining their fingers, Kise kissed back. It started gently, as if they were both still unsure if this was really happening. But when Kise let out the softest, little sound, Kasamatsu deepened the kiss.

He took his left hand out of Kise’s right and used it to pull Kise closer. His fingers moved through light hair as their tongues slid against each other. It was soft as he had imagined. How long had he not wanted this?

Out of breath finally, Kise broke away. “Senpai,” he let out, with heat in his voice.

His eyes lidded, Kasamatsu took him in as he looked now. He could tell that he wasn’t the only one who wanted more. It was so very tempting to take Kise upstairs and take him, but he did not even have protection.

It was also far too soon.

So he tugged Kise's hair back and kissed his forehead. “We’ll have to take it slow.”

“Was everything… okay just now?” Kise asked.

“What do you mean?”

“I didn’t kiss too sloppily or…”

“Not at all.” Kasamatsu gave him a sharp look. “Have you never kissed before?”

“I have… but never with someone I really felt for.”

Those words filled Kasamatu’s entire being, warming him as no stove or fire ever could have.

A little unsure of what to do with all these overwhelming emotions, he glanced at the garden door. “Maybe you should go after all… if you keep this up I will no longer be able to control myself.”

Kise gave him a look that would turn on even a rock. “Maybe I don’t want you to.”

“Don’t you have another photoshoot or something?” Kasamatsu queried, while caressing his neck.

“In an hour, yes. So I should indeed go.”

“Good.”

Kise made a face. “But I’ll be back soon. Is tomorrow okay?”

“Tonight.”

A sly smile appeared. “I’ll wear something nice again.”

As Kise left for the second time, Kasamatsu remained in his chair. He vaguely wondered if Kise had worn those clothes on purpose, but could not work up the energy to think too long about it. Instead, he felt more lightheaded and happy than he had for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I wrote for this pairing, so I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I'll perhaps post a sequel to this at some point.


	2. More

Kasamatsu enjoyed their late afternoon jog through the woods. Every minute or so, he threw a glance at his companion. Even an old hoodie suited Kise fine. Its drab colour made the features of his face stand out, his eyes more striking.

Kise’s stamina had improved and he ran easily. They had taken the train specifically for this trip, and enjoyed being outside of the metropolis that is Tokyo for a day.

“Ah here!” Kise slowed down and pointed at the sakura tree that was not in bloom right now. “This is where I had a shoot last year.”

“Nice,” Kasamatsu grumbled. This slowing down interfered with his running.

“Oh and look over there. See that bench? It’s where Suzukicchi first photographed me!”

Suzuki Minako was Kise’s favourite photographer. After each shoot with her, Kise came back singing her praises. Kasamatsu liked her, so he normally didn’t mind listening to it, but he wanted to return to village before dark and have dinner at an old inn.

Kise headed to the bench, lay down on it, fluttering his eyelashes at Kasamatsu. “You like me like this?”

He frowned. “Get up. We’re already behind schedule.”

“What schedule?” Kise teased, as he got up to stand behind the bench. He leaned on it with both his elbows. “Can you take a few pictures of me here?”

By habit, Kasamatsu lurched forward, lifting his hand.

To his surprise, Kise caught it. The blond was no longer smiling or playful, but looked him straight in the eyes.

“I accepted your hitting me, as that was your style as captain. I will still accept it, if you remain just my senpai, who helps me train.” Kise took a deep breath. “But if we are to be lovers, you can not strike me anymore.”

The blond let go off his hand and closed his eyes, letting Kasamatsu decide.

Kise accepted either option willingly. It did something to Kasamatsu to see him so reliant on his decision and made him feel regret over what he had been about to do.

Kise shivered when Kasamatsu’s fingers touched his cheek. But instead of hitting him, he caressed the soft skin. “I am sorry.”

His eyes flew open and he stared at his boyfriend. “Senpai.”

“Call me Yukio.”

“Yukio-san?”

“That sounds about right.” He leaned forward, kissing the blond for the first time that day. Kise always felt soft and pliant under his touch. Kasamatsu missed it all those days that they were too busy to see each other.

When they broke the kiss, the hunger lingered in their eyes, but Kasamatsu turned away. He did not want to put too much pressure on the relationship too soon. Though he longed to have Kise completely, they had not gone further than making out. Fingers lingered, and things got more heated between hem each passing week. Yet, he was not sure that Kise was ready to go all the way. So instead of rushing things, Kasamatsu focused on making him feel comfortable and happy, as a lover should.

“Sit down on the bench. I’ll take a few photos.”

“You got a camera?”

“Just on my phone. It’s not bad quality, though.”

Kise smiled. “Okay. Cool!”

He headed for the bench again and lay down on his side. The first picture was blurry, since Kise was still trying to find a pose. The second had no such problems. Kise had experience from years of shooting and it showed.

Even in these clothes, and sweating from the jog, he was every inch the professional model. Pulling the hoodie over his hair, he sat up. He gave Kasamatsu a look that stirred something inside him. He was just too fucking handsome.

“Let’s take a picture together,” Kise invited, after Kasamatsu had taken several of him alone.

“No thanks. Cameras don’t like me.”

“But I do,” the blond said simply. “Come sit next to me.”

With a sigh, Kasamatsu sat down. Kise took the phone from his hand and pointed it at the both of them. At the last moment before taking the picture, he turned his face and kissed Kasamatsu’s cheek.

“What the…?”

Kise looked at the picture. “You can only see my hair. One more time.”

“We can not…!”

This time, Kise laid his face against his.

“Oh, this is better, look!”

Kasamatsu glanced at the picture. While he looked agitated, Kise oozed happiness.

“You can put this as your screen picture.”

“We can not have anyone know about us.”

“No?”

“No.” Kasamatsu sighed. “You know why. Many will not accept us.”

Kise said nothing.

“I don’t want you to get in trouble,” Kasamatsu said.

“I know many gay people in the fashion world. It’s not weird there.”

“You’re a basketball player as well. Just be careful who you tell,” Kasamatsu replied.

“Sometimes I almost forget that some people hate us,” Kise said softly.

Kasamatsu did not like seeing him sad. A little awkwardly, he put his arm around Kise’s shoulder.

The young model laid the phone in his lap, and turned to look at him. “Would your parents be shocked?”

“I don’t know.” Kasamatsu shrugged. “They’re good people, who have left me reasonably free, but we don’t really converse about anything deep. What about yours?”

“They already know.” Kise smiled. “My sisters found out first and they’ve smoothed things out. My mother has even attended the gay pride in Tokyo.”

“With you?” Kasamatsu could just imagine his fans going nuts over seeing him there.

“No, I was at a shoot.”

"Ah." 

“And yes… I think maybe I was afraid to go.” Kise looked away from him.

“That is not something you should feel bad about. There are people who don’t accept us, treat us horribly just for who we…” Kasamatsu struggled, finding it hard to say ‘love’. “…want to be close with.”

Tentatively, Kise took his hand and held it. “I really like you too, Yukio-san.”

He squeezed Kise’s hand. “We need to get going soon if we still want to have dinner in the village. It’s my treat.”

“No.”

“No?”

“You always treat me. It’s my turn now.”

“I am your…”

“Senpai?” Kise cut in. “Didn’t we just decide we are something else to each other first?”

He turned silent for a moment. “That’s true.”

Happy, Kise veered up. “It’s been my dream for so long to buy you dinner!”

“Weirdo.”

Kise turned around, smile still there. “Ryouta, right?”

“Yes.” Kasamatsu nodded. “Ryouta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Compared to some of my other KnB pairings, this is a quite recent ship for me. It was nice therefore to see the positive reaction to the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one as well. 
> 
> I might continue this even beyond, since writing about these two keeps inspiring me.


End file.
